This invention relates to packing elements. More particularly, the invention relates to uniquely structured packing elements useful to enhance fluid contact, and preferably mass transfer, in a chamber, e.g., distillation tower, extraction column, chemical reactor, air purification system, other vessel and the like.
A great many differently structured solid elements have been suggested and actually employed to enhance fluid contacting in chambers. Such structures are designed with at least two competing factors in mind. Ideally, the element should have maximum surface area available for contacting, while causing a minimum pressure drop in the chamber. Packing elements have been designed, in large measure, balancing or compromising these two factors.
In preparing the application, the following U.S. patents were considered: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,365,671; 2,591,497; 2,911,204; 3,266,787; 3,506,248; 3,724,825; 4,115,269; 4,122,011; 4,195,043; 4,366,608; 4,374,542; 4,481,155; 4,496,498; 4,497,752; 4,511,519; 4,522,767; 4,532,086; 4,541,967; 4,557,876; 4,600,544; 4,604,247; and Re. 27,217.
Packing elements known as "Bialecki Rings" have been used in eastern Europe, e.g., Poland. This packing element involves a circular peripheral sidewall having a series of triangular holes therein. The base of each of the triangular holes is perpendicular to the central, longitudinal axis of the individual packing element. Also, the apexes of adjacent triangular holes point in opposite directions, i.e., toward either to top or bottom of the element. The triangular holes are cut or punched out so that for each hole, a triangularly shaped portion of the sidewall is formed and extends inwardly toward the geometric center of the member. The Bialecki Rings provide substantial surface area for fluid contacting. This packing does, however, have a tendency to produce relatively large pressure drops when it is used.
In spite of all the previous work, e.g., referred to above, there continues to be a need for a new packing element.